A Second life
by deersland
Summary: After losing her parent at a young cristal has decided to seclude herself in her own apartment.but One day the returned kindness and curiosity of Meko will change cristal life forever.
1. Prologe

Prolog

Ok, lets just get to this i'm a orphan. Yep, at the age of 6? Or 7? I dont remember tho. But i dont have parents to worry about it's a easy life to follow right? No mom, or dad ,or siblings and uncle or aunts too. Just me in a apartment. By my lonesome surrounded by plants of all sorts from succulents, to pepper plants, and cacti. My apartment was basically a little botanical garden in a sorts. Where I slepped, animes line the walls poster, manga, and dvd sets. Shopping for food was nonexistent due to the plants in my apartment I never had to go grocery shopping. At the age of 15 I was able to pay for my own apartment due to trading and sell assorted goods. Like super hot peppers and there seeds, doilies, crocheted custom plushy's and any crafted goods. The only time I leave my apartment is when it's time for school. I was in eighth grade, you're wondering why a 16-year-old is a eighth-grade? well I started school late is due to moving to Jasper Nevada about year and a half ago. But that the less of my worry, its mainly school is my problem. Not the teacher or the homework was the problem it was the other kids! They keep making up roomers about me of "killing my parents" or "they gave me up caue I was a psychopath". Or if its not roomers they are leraing at me when lunch time comes around. Like im a freak or somthing! I look like any other girl with super curly hair it could be borderline afro, eyes are really dark brow you can basicily call the black,olive skin and 4,11 in hight. Well that could be it? my height too but i like to eat alone and majority of them are asshole anyway, too so what the big deal?! I rather be alone anyway. but i didn't care much for them, as long as they stay away from me I'm good.

Authors note:

Starting a little something I am not sure if I'm gonna continue this, but I would like feedback tho. Its my frist time doing like this so please Bare with me with all the grammar and punctuation errors English was never my strong suit.


	2. The day it all started

The day it all started

I would start my day with waking up around 7 AM, I would water my plants and make sure everything's cleaned before I head out for school. I'm usually the first one there Greeting the teachers as they walk in. I would sit out on the stairs of the school and wait till the doors finally open. The other kids start trickling in by bus or their parents dropping them off. Friends would get together in their little clicks and running up the stairs. Also, boyfriends and girlfriends holding hands and walk the stairs in pairs. As I watch them Unamused of them taking part in the social aspect of school I ready my self for class. I walk the halls to the classroom greeting the teacher again and took my seat. The kid in front of me name was Jace?... jake?... Jack! I think. He helped me with a couple of assignments in the past he cool and all, but he doesn't know much anime so we don't have much to talk about. He used to ride a ten-speed bike but somehow he has a motorcycle now. I guess a Birthday gift or something. Cause I know working a fast-food restaurant job isn't enough to pay for a motorcycle. plus it doesn't have the branding Logo on it?! Odd but whatever, not my Business. The bell rang and class began English was Our first subject you know the works grammar, punctuations, and creative writing. Easy-ish class but I prefer science more than anything else, But I digress. The classes went through smoothly as always social studies class, then Science class. A break for lunch then classes resumed on time. Then the horrible thing of a mess, math class! Algebra Was. The. Worst class. but it almost over I have one last class for extra Credit it was Greek mythology. This class is basically giving away points if you ever play god of war already you know half the stuff that's there! I smile smugly as I walked into the class knowing I got this class in the bag. I took my seat and sat back I look over to the seat next to me. The girl with pink and black here had her foot propped up and crossed them on the desk as she chewed gum. She turned and smiled at me blowing a decent size bubble till it popped Covering her nose and part of her cheek. Making her flinch and close one eye, I lightly giggle at this. I reach out to the part of the gum that was on her nose and cheek. It ripped in half she was able to save the rest on her face by pulling it back into her mouth. I rub the rest of the gum that was stuck to my finger to the bottom of my shoe. "Thanks!" She said happily "I was not expecting you to help me, by the way, my name is Meko," she says fast as she resumes the position she Once had in her seat continues chewing away. I nodded "no problem" as I said that the teacher walked in. I don't know why I decided to help her but no harm was done to me, so I'm good. "Good morning class," the teacher said loudly she glance over the class then narrowing her eyes at Meko. Meko quickly got out of the position she was in and swallowed her gum smiling sheepishly back at the teacher. I hide a small smile then turned to face forward to the teacher. Class began and before i knew it, it was over. The teacher was handing out homework to us as we left the classrooms, my classmates would scatter in different directions ones going home and some going to extra after-school activities. But me, i just wanted to go home, Navigating my way through the halls which was overcrowded as hell. I was able to make it to the school front entrance. I see kids either biking away, skateboarding away,and getting a ride from their parents. I made my way down the stairs I saw that Jack boy trying to talk to. I think Sierra her name was? As I watch at them it caught my attention made me chuckle a little. Seeing that he didn't get what he wanted in response from the girl. He slowly but Awkwardly slink his way to his motorcycle, giving a odd gesture use with two thumbs up to Sierra. Getting on his bike and riding away. Seeing Sierra and her friends walk away giggling of what happened. I to Continue to snicker as I reach the bottom of the stairs onto the sidewalk and turn to home. I saw a huge car? truck? Hummer?? I think but it was parked on the side of the road, it was a rather big vehicle it was army green with black and silver around it. "Nice car" i say to my self, But there was one weird thing there was a pair of legs and a butt was hanging out the window. Most likely talking to someone inside I guess, their legs was dangled gingerly and slightly bumping the side of the car. I continue walking passing the car and the pair of legs ,Onward to home.


End file.
